timeforheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cenia
The lands of Cenia, popularly known as the Bloody Uplands, border Andonia, Skorfrond and Konsors. The bountiful plateaus, the beautiful landscape and the three rich cultures sharing this space could have made this land the bastion of human hope and history. Alas, the popular name is fully deserved. __TOC__ History The Ceninan uplands were the cradle of humanity.The first written records tell the story of multiple kingdoms flourishing in the area. They tell of Hades and Jakal, the exodus to Konsors and the rise and fall of many small nations. Most of these nations used a caste having the nobility in charge of the different pieces of land. By the end of the Hextech war 3 nations remained within Cenia: Wessen to the South, Astir to the west and Ocary to the east. One would think that after the horrors of the world war, the human kingdoms would seek cooperation and growth but that was not the case. Many lineages were lost during the war, and as such much land laid unclaimed or disputed. Noble houses went to war both internally and externally to reclaim what they viewed as theirs, on a heavy toll of peasant blood. The different views on magic and steam in the different countries only made matters worse, as it aggravated the already tenuous relations of some noble houses. Many refugees escaped to Konsors and some even tried their luck with the harsh Elven laws of Skorfrond. The highlands at war lured many mercenaries, and the Lords of Cenia became Zaeth’s primary contractors. Ten years ago the balance of power between the three kingdoms was shattered when, after the death of her older silblings, the Kingdom passed to the 4th princess of the country… currently married to King Aenor of Astir, effectively uniting the two kingdoms.It was then that the Cenian Federation was formed, with Wessen bordering it to the South. The southern country’s independence did not last long, however, as the events that befell the Jupiter dynasty were quickly used to bring those lands to the Federation. Population *Dwarves: 12% *Elves: 8% *Humans: 75% *Other Races: 5% Government Currently the federation is ruled by king Aenor “the Great”. He has power over all the noble houses in the Federation. However, these houses are free to make smaller scale decisions. The federation is divided in Duchies and the duchies are divided in Counties. The houses also have their own standing armies and are allowed to battle each other for their own rights, making internal conflict legal. The government is then an intricate web of dealings and power struggles, both inside and outside of the court. Capital The Current capital of the Federation is Azoth, the old Capital of Astir and known to many as the city of the first Men. The city is very old, and has been rebuilt or changed multiple times. Following its traditions, it is now currently a city of water and magic where trade flourishes and scholars gather. Economics The Federation is theoretically a self-reliant nation. There is enough production of all kinds to sustain its integral spending, even managing to export many goods to nearby countries. In practice, however, internal trade is brisk, the current society and chaos with the aggregation of the three kingdoms make s the roads unsafe for trading. War-torn duchies struggle for resources while others revel in opulence. Trade flows slowly, yet there is a good demand in Cenia for slaves. Beliefs and Culture There is no singular belief or cultural system on the Cenian Federation but the castes. The three kingdoms were wildly different and the cultural shock is still being wildly observed. It is not unlikely to see people of one city hating their neighbors from another one in the other side of the river. However, there is a rich historical tradition to each of the three kingdoms, with monuments of ages past well preserved and great wealth of old knowledge stored in each of their libraries. It is said that above all else, Cenians have great pride in their lineage, and place taking care of its legacy above all else. Unfortunately, that might also be the reason for all of its strife. Category:Nation